Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a scanner, and more particularly to a scanner with a detachable mechanism which is utilized to release jammed paper.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a conventional multi-function office machine includes a mechanism for pushing the feeding rollers or pads to hold and feed paper. In operation, however, paper jam sometimes occurs. If the jammed paper is pulled out forcibly, the paper may tear or wrinkle. Therefore, the recommended way to remove the jammed paper is lifting a cover of the office machine and moving the feeding rollers or the pads away from the jammed paper so that the jammed paper can be easily removed.